Baño
by Linilly
Summary: One Shot, después de dos duras semanas de pelear sola y de no ver a su gatito, el agotamiento se hace presente para Bridgette, pero aprenderá que la buena suerte siempre está de su lado.


Baño

**Hi**

**No sé qué decir más que los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y a su equipo xD espero que les guste **

**a leer!**

* * *

El día estaba soleado como nunca antes, en ese momento una ola de calor azotaba París y a la pobre chica que caminaba bajo el sol bastante agotada, le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se comenzaban a formar sobre su frente, caminó un poco más lento sintiendo el ardor en sus iernas y no exactamente por el sol, su trabajo como Ladybug a veces era realmente agotador, sobre todo cuando su lindo y querido gatito no se encontraba en esos momentos para ayudarla, se detuvo un momento bajo la sombra de uno de los locales por la calle en la que pasaba, deseando entrar a aquella tienda de ropa, la cual se veía claramente que contaba con aire acondicionado por la forma en la que la gente se paseaba despreocupada por los pasillos dentro de esta

-Bridgette?

Escuchó una pequeña vocecita dentro de su bolso y sonrió mirando a la pequeña criatura moteada

-Tranquila Tikki, estoy bien, solo algo agotada

Tikki la miró desde su bolso algo preocupada, parecía que en los últimos días la chica estaba cada vez más cansada, Brigette por otro lado, estaba aliviada por haber acabado ese día ya sus exámenes el colegio, era viernes y podía descansar a fin, o al menos eso pensaba ella cuando había finalizado su último examen, hasta que se dio una alerta de akuma, dándose cuenta de que descansar no sería así de fácil.

Primero, Chat Noir le había dicho que tenía que salir por al menos dos semanas de París obligado por su padre y que por más que lo intentó no pudo safarse de aquel compromiso, y por más que se disculpó con su Lady, y ella se esforzó en decirle que no pasaba nada (esperando que sus palabras fueran verdad) no quitó el hecho de que Howk Moth pareció notar desde la primera pelea la ausencia del felino y aumentó cada vez más la cantidad de akumas, siendo casi uno diario, dándole más problemas y tardando más tiempo en derrotarlo, sin contar el sobresfuerzo físico que se hacía cada vez más notorio

Segundo, había tenido su semana de exámenes y contando el hecho de todas las tareas que le dejaban, más aparte ese era su último año de colegio antes de ingresar a la universidad y tenía que esforzarse más para mantener un buen promedio y desvelarse estudiando hasta tarde la tenía agotada, y aunque era viernes y podría descansar todo el fin de semana, nada le quitaba la carga que había tenido particularmente esa semana y la anterior

Tercero, la camioneta de sus padres se había averiado justo al iniciar esa semana, por lo que ella les había estado ayudando con las entregas que solían hacer a domicilio, llevando a veces hasta dos canastas enormes y repletas de pan hasta casas no muy cerca de la suya

Y cuarto, el último y más agotador, el calor que había llegado a París desde hacia unos días, hacían cada vez más agotadora la tarea de si quiera salir a la calle, caminando o como Ladybug, el traje la protegía de temperaturas altas y bajas, pero no del todo y por lo movidas que habían estado sus peleas a veces terminaba casi queriendo desmayarse al tocar el suelo del balcón de su casa, soltó un largo suspiro

-No se suponía que era yo la de la buena suerte?- escuchó la risa de Tikki desde su bolso, ella volvió a asomar su cabecita

-Claro que tienes buena suerte Bridgette! Es solo que debes ver los pequeños detalles, como ese!- señaló la casa que estaba justo al pasar la avenida –No es esa la casa donde tienes que entregar la canasta de pan?-

Los ojos de Bridgette se iluminaron al notar que la dirección que pertenecía a la casa era la misma inscrita en el papel que venía junto con la canasta que traía en manos, dio un brinco de felicidad y cruzó la calle con una sonrisa después de fijarse que no hubiera tránsito, tocó el timbre de aquella casa y desués de unos momentos salió una mujer mayor bastante simpática que la recibió con gusto y le dio la paga que correspondía y una generosa propina al recibir el pan

-Lo ves Brid? Siempre has tenido la buena suerte de tu lado! Aunque a veces no lo notes- Tikki soltó una risilla

-Creo que tienes razón Tikki- le sonrió y volvió a caminar ahora hacia su casa buscando una sombra pero de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo tambalearse un momento

-Lo lamento! No le vi y….

-Fíjate por dónde caminas- gruñó el chico con algo de fastidio, Bridgette lo miró entre sorprendida y feliz

-Felix!- Le llamó con una sonrisa dispuesta a abrazarlo pero el frío tono que usó el chico la detuvo

-Ten más cuido, pudiste haber lastimado a alguien- dicho esto, el chico toó rumbo sin mirar atrás, aparentemente hacia su casa

Bridgette solo lo miró irse y agachó la mirada, su curioso mechón de pelo se había caído también

-justo cuando pensé que las cosas mejorarían….

-Oh vamos Brid! No es nada, sabes cómo es el- intentó animarle su kwami, la chica solo suspiró y caminó hacia su casa, con la idea de tomar un buen baño frío y dormir toda la noche

...

-Mamá! Papá! Ya llegué!

Una vez entró a la panadería sintió un gran alivio, al fin había acabado esa semana y con el akuma de esa mañana dudaba que hubiera otro, sobre todo ya que empezaba a oscurecer, fue recibida por sus padres con una sonrisa

-Como te fue?- habló su padre dedicándole una sonrisa

-Bien papá! Aunque aún hacía demasiado calor cuando iba, aquí está la paga y la propina

-puedes quedarte con la propina cariño- su madre recibió el dinero guardándolo en la caja fuerte que tenían en la panadería

-Hija, tu madre y yo tendremos que salir hoy, tu tía saldrá de la cuidad esta noche y necesita quién cuide a sus hijos y su negocio mañana en la mañana, y como es algo lejos y la camioneta está averiada pasará por nosotros en un rato, confío en que cuidarás bien de la casa- sonrió

-Esta bien papá! No hay problema- se acercó a abrazar a ambos adultos

Un rato después de que su tía pasara a saludarla y se llevara a sus padres con ella, Bridgette subió a su cuarto con una sonrisa, podría relajarse al fin, pasó antes por la cocina y sacó unas galletas de chispas de chocolate que había preparado un día antes

-Iré a tomar un baño Tikki, espero que te gusten, es una nueva receta- le guñó un ojo a la criatura con ánimo

-Me alegra ver que ya estás más relajada- la kwami voló y depositó un dulce abrazo en la mejilla de su portadora y después se dirigió al plato de galletas que estaba en la mesa

La chica llegó a su cuarto, quitándose la ropa en el camino a su baño, después de todo sus padres ya se habían ido y no había nadie más en la casa, entró al baño y abrió una de las llaves que llenaban una bañera amplia de cerámica blanca, amplia y cómoda, un regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres que pocas veces usaba, aunque le había encantado estaba consciente de que llenarla implicaba usar demasiada agua y ella era una cuidadora del amiente autoproclamada, aunque esa vez, después de las dos semanas agotadoras que había tenido, realmente ameritaba un buen baño relajante de burbujas

Terminó de llenar la bañera con agua tibia y vació un poco de jabón burbujeante, que además tenía un olor bastante agradable que la relajaba bastante, salpicó el agua llenando de espuma y burbujas toda la superficie y se metió de poco a poco en el agua, recostándose en la bañera y sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación por un momento y se estiró alargando los brazos y las piernas, topándose con algo que sus manos no habían sentido antes, o más bien con alguien, abrió los ojos con pánico pensando en todas las posibilidades de no haber cerrado bien alguna puerta o alguna ventana y que tal vez un violador estaba en su casa, esperando para asaltarla cuando estuviera desprevenida y vulnerable, pero sus miedos se desvanecieron al escuchar un tono juguetón bastante conocido

-La asusté Mi Lady?- El chico miró a Bridgette la cual al verlo solo se hundió en la espuma con demasiada vergüenza

-Princess! Porqué te escondes? A este gato le gustaba esa vista- ronroneó

-Fe-Felix! Cómo entraste?! Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?!- preguntó aún roja, pero recordando cómo la había tratado algunas horas antes y se sumergió bastante indignada ahora dándole la espalda

-Llegué como Chat Noir hace un rato, tenía ganas de verte y estoy aquí desde que te quitaste la ropa para entrar al baño- usó un tono que le hizo saber a Bridgete que no estaba arrepentido de nada

-Acosador- se volteó y comenzó a aventarle lo que tenía a su alcance, jabones, cremas, ropa, hasta que Félix atrapó entre sus dedos una pantaleta roja que Bridgette le había lanzado sin querer –D-deja eso!- le gritó queriendo hundirse más de la vergüenza

-Para nada, me quedo con esta- su sonrisa se ensanchó más –y lamento si no te saludé antes en la calle, es solo que acababa de llegar y no sabes lo fastidiado que estaba, apenas hace un rato pude librarme de mis responsabilidades y fingir que iba a dormir-

Félix se alzó de hombros y avanzó hacia la chica, la cual se percató que Félix sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer y ya

-Qué crees que haces gato pervertido?-

-Nada que no hayamos hecho antes Bichito- terminó de sacarse el bóxer –y no te preocupes por nuestros kwamis, Plag está abajo comiendo una rueda entera de queso y a Tikki le traje galletas españolas, no subirán en un buen rato-

Entró a la bañera con Bridgette aún sonrojada pero ahora dejándole un espacio para que se acomodara, Félix la jaló acomodándola en su pecho y se acercó a su oído

-Hay que recuperar el tiempo sin vernos Brid- le susurró y comenzó a besarla con pasión, siendo correspondido de inmediato por la chica, y Bridgette… bueno, ella comprobó que, aunque seguía algo cansada, sin duda tenía muy buena suerte de compartir esos momentos con su amado gatito

...

Plagg había acabado de devorar su queso más pronto de lo que Félix había planeado y se sobó la pancita soltando un eructo –Estoy tan lleno, ahora solo quiero dormiiiir-

-Ugh! Que desagradable Plagg!- se quejó la kwami roja –y no creo que podamos acercarnos al dormitorio hoy- soltó con una sonrisa cómplice

-Qué? Por qué?- se quejó, enserio anhelaba el suave cojín que Bridgette había confeccionado para él

-Bueno, toma en cuenta de que ellos no se han visto por un laaargo tiempo, y querrán aprovechar todo lo posible ahora que volvieron a verse

-Pero si solo fueron dos semanas! Y….!- Plagg enrojeció un poco –Ah! Estúpido apareamiento humano!- voló indignado hacia uno de los muebles de la sala, bajo la mirada de Tikki, pero al momento se detuvo y regreso hacia la Kwami

-Bien, tal vez no pueda tener el cojín, pero tengo a mi terroncito- ronroneó tomando a Tikki de la mano y dirigiéndose al mueble de nuevo

-Plagg!- lo regañó la kwami al verse arrastrada, pero al final cedió y lo miró acurrucarse en uno de los cojines aún sin soltarle la mano, pero ¿a quién podía mentir? Ella también lo había extrañado, así que solo se acurrucó a un lado de él, sin soltar sus manos que permanecían unidas

-Buenas noches terroncito- murmuró con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido

-Buenas noches calcetín apestoso- susurró la kwami con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acompañar a su compañero al mundo de los sueños

* * *

**Fin.**

**Qué tal? Bueno? Malo? Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima xD**


End file.
